Protect The Ones You Love
by pinkyderek
Summary: Summary: Kazuko, one of humanity's best soldiers joined the Survey Corps to go meet her dream….going outside of the walls. After killing many titans with her comrades, she becomes close with Levi. But be careful of losing the ones you love. {Levi x OC}
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

Today, Levi, the clean freak corporal, made us clean the HQ we would be staying in. Levi assigned me to clean the basement which was filthy. I scrubbed the floors, wiped down the windows, and got rid of the dust clinging onto the bookshelves. I was almost done when Levi came in to inspect how well I did.

With close inspection Levi narrowed his eyes at me. His glare gave me chills down my spine. "Cadet Fukui, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"...Redo the windows, Cadet." I knew better to not talk back to the corporal.

After scrubbing the windows down again, I sluggishly walked to my dorm. I collapsed on the bed, my back was aching from bending down so much. I was going to rest here until dinner.

My roommate, Hanji, woke me up to remind me dinner was almost ready. I forced myself to get up, then walked into the cafeteria. I sat down at a table with my friends from graduation. I silently ate my bread while I listened to my friends talk. Dinner was over and everyone headed to their dorms.

~The Next Morning~

Commander Erwin wanted to see our skill so he scheduled training bright and early in the morning. With a yawn, I sit up in bed and put on my boots. I combed my hair and walked outside to training. Erwin explained to us that we had to kill as many titans as we can in the forest for training*. Everyone put on their 3DMG and we headed to the forest. I ranked number 1 from my graduation class so this was easy for me. Every time I would see a titan I would slice it's neck and make a deep cut. Using my 3DMG I made flips in the air to help me make sharp turns. When I reached the end of the forest, I landed perfectly without having to roll on the ground to avoid getting bruises. Soon my comrades joined me at the end of the forest.

Erwin was in his office when Levi walked in.

"So, what are the scores?"

"The top 5 are…"

Kazuko Fukui scoring 47 kills

Mikasa Ackerman scoring 39 kills

Reiner Braun scoring 32 kills

Annie Leonhardt scoring 28 kills

Eren Jaeger scoring 21 kills

Erwin looked up from his papers to see Levi's expression looking unamused. Levi took the papers from Erwin's hand and looked a little closer at the name "Kazuko Fukui."

~After training~

I was refilling my gas when Erwin walked up to me. Erwin said "Congratulations for having the highest score on this training."

"Thank you Commander," I replied.

"If it isn't much trouble, would you mind helping the ones who are having trouble with their 3DMG?"

"No problem."

"Alright, train them before dinner and help them improve." He said, walking away. My gas cylinder was full, so I inserted it back into the slot.

*So like the training isn't really killing titans, it's like in episode 4. The titan body carving with the thing on the neck. I just didn't know what to call it.

AN: I'm sorry if I suck at writing. This is my second fanfic after all…... I feel like I gave up on my first fanfic. Gomen... (And also, I'm giving credit to Ornate Silk for helping me revise this fanfic, Thank you)


	2. Chapter 2

Cleaning Day

~Chapter 2~

Before dinner, I gathered the soldiers who needed help with their 3DMG. I didn't really know how to teach them, using 3DMG just felt natural for me. We went on the roof of a building and I went over the buttons to fire the hooks and I surprised one of the soldiers by unexpectedly pushing him off the roof. I expected him to use his 3DMG to stop falling, but… he didn't. The surprised soldier landed on his back, yelping in pain. At least he didn't get broken bones, I think with a sigh. This is going to be hard.

~Dinner Time~

I let out a deep breath as I sat down at the table. "Hey, you okay?" Hanji asked. I explained to them the soldiers who needed help and I didn't know how to teach them. My friends who overheard me all nodded their head and understood my pain. It was time to go back to your dorms so Hanji and I headed off. I sat down on my bed when Hanji asked me a question. "Are you scared that we are going outside of the walls?"

"Well….no, actually. It's more or less my dream to explore the outside world."

"I see…" There was a long silence, so I assumed Hanji fell asleep.

~10 minutes later~

I couldn't fall asleep for just some reason. I couldn't take my mind off exploring the outside world. What was it going to be like? A nice walk outside might clear my mind. I silently climbed out of bed and made sure I was as quiet as could be. One of my skills was being sneaky, and with that skill I quietly made it outside safely without waking anyone up.

The coldness of the night air felt nice and refreshing. The stars twinkled and shined above me dazzlingly. Outshining all the stars by a longshot, the moon glistened in the inky black night sky. "Oi brat, what do you think you are doing out here this late?" I turned around to meet Levi's unpleasant glare. I didn't remember hearing any footsteps, so it was quite a surprise. "Well?"

"Erm… I couldn't fall asleep so I took a walk outside."

"You aren't suppose to be out here this late, it's past curfew."

"I-I'm sorry Sir…." I looked down at my boots to avoid his glare. "For your punishment, you will report to my office for a week starting tomorrow. You must be at my office by 7:30."

~The Next Morning~

I woke up and walked to Levi's office, hesitating as I lifted my hand to knock on the door. I only made two soft taps on the door when I heard the lock unclick. The door opened and a dark voice said, "Come in." I sat down on the chair in front of the desk. Levi sat down and put up his legs on the desk. "For your first punishment, you will clean my office." I groaned in response, but I started to do it anyways. I dusted, mopped, wiped almost everything in his office while he was doing paperwork on his desk. "Erm….Corporal I'm done cleaning." Levi got up to inspect my hard work, and after close inspection he replied, "You are free to go but I want you back here tomorrow." I nodded and walked out of his office, exhaling.

**AN: I know this is short and stuff but I've really lazy and doing other things. Also it has been a VERY long time since I updated. I'll try to write this fan fiction but I am not the best writer. **

**If you have any ideas on what should happen in the next chapter or any comments you would like to say please review!~ Thanks for reading~**


End file.
